


La vocation de Jaskier

by Satanders



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bathing/Washing, Bisexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Flirting, Frottage, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Sexual Tension, Singing, Smut, no anal sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Dans une auberge, un barde chante les louanges de Geralt de Riv et récolte quelques pièces.Dans le recoin le plus éloigné de la salle, Geralt maudit silencieusement Jaskier de toujours attirer l'attention, sans se douter que la seule attention que Jaskier désire réellement est la sienne.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Horrible Bingo





	La vocation de Jaskier

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic contient quatre prompts : deux donnés par Ploum "Ceci est une bonne question" et "Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris", un de Wilwy "chansons pourries", et un de la communauté Horrible-bingo "Ne refais plus jamais ça"  
> Merci à Wilwy pour ses suggestions qui ont amené à ce titre

" _Vaillant et brave, le sorceleur traversa le marécage,_  
 _En travers, en long et en large_  
 _A la recherche de la terrrrrible créature anthropophage_  
 _Car telle était l'effroyable mission à sa chaaaaaaarge !_ "

Le barde Jaskier esquissa un rond de jambe, effleurant délicatement les cordes de son luth. Les conversations dans l'auberge n'avaient guère cessées, mais certains s'étaient tout de même tus pour écouter.  
Aussi entama-t-il un nouveau couplet, toujours de cet air étrangement guilleret que donnait les chansons aux évènements les plus tragiques.

" _Il la trouva à plusieurs miles de là,_  
 _Le sol encore jonché des reliefs de son repaaaas,_  
 _Elle était grosse, elle était énooooooorme !_ "

Pinçant vigoureusement l'une des cordes, il haussa le ton en sautillant, provoquant quelques hoquets parmi ses spectateurs les plus impressionnables. Satisfait, il reprit :

 _"Une immense araignée, gloutonne et difforme_  
 _Aux pieds desquels gisaient plusieurs corps._  
 _Le sorceleur avait trouvé les villageois, hélas morts._ "

Un silence de plomb retomba sur la salle à cette déclaration, et Jaskier ménagea son suspense, notant au passage que même les plus désintéressés avaient interrompu leurs conversations.

" _Ni une ni deux, il bondit sur la bête,_  
 _Armé d'une épée, de son charme et de ses amulettes !_  
 _Ce fut une rude bataille que celle-ci ! Et d'ailleurs elle dura jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit !_  
 _Geralt, couvert de sang, de boue et de viscères,_  
 _Frappait de toutes ses forces, sans jamais faiblir !_  
 _Deux yeux crevés, une patte en moins, le ventre à l'air,_  
 _La créature devrait le remercier de l'embellir !_ "

Quelques hourra accueillirent cette envolée, et Jaskier fit la révérence en remerciement, sans pour autant s'arrêter de jouer, mais prenant le temps de récupérer son souffle. Son regard se porta par automatisme au fond de la salle mais il s'astreignit à l'éviter, préférant tourner un visage aimable vers la foule.

" _Enfin, après une lutte acharnée, le sorceleur porta le coup fatal !!!_  
 _Brandissant, véhément, le reflet foudroyant d'un anneau sacral,_  
 _Il aveugla le monstre, lui trancha la tête en deux,_  
 _Finissant ainsi d'arranger son faciès hideux !_ "

Il y eut quelques applaudissements, et Jaskier se retourna vivement pour leurs faire face, continuant jusqu'au bout sa chanson :

" _Le sorceleur, Geralt le loup blanc de Riv, sauva la contrée de Wyzima_  
 _Et si vous lui êtes reconnaissant tout comme moi,_  
 _Vous laisserez une ou deux pièces pour nos mésaventures,_  
 _Afin que plus jamais nous ne soyons forcés de manger du pain dur !_ "

Tout au fond de la salle, sur une petite table en bois peu éclairée, Geralt, qui tournait résolument le dos au spectacle - à la fois parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention, mais également pour montrer à Jaskier que ses pitreries ne l'enchantaient guère - mangeait du ragoût sans réagir au récit chanté de ses exploits, mais il s'interrompit pour grimacer aux dernières rimes qui étaient des plus mauvaises. Non pas qu'il s'y connaisse, mais ça semblait évident que le barde les avait rajouté uniquement pour pouvoir glaner un peu plus que la seule attention de son auditoire.

Il trempa son pain - certes dur, mais mangeable, surtout quand on le trempait dans du liquide - et l'avala tout rond, avant de prendre une gorgée à son gobelet.

Dans son dos, il entendait le barde récolter quelques pièces et surtout quelques compliments.

\- Merci, merci ! Non je n'accepte pas les demandes en mariage, reprenez votre mouchoir, mais...oh, je vois, il y avait des biscuits, oh très bien, je prends, merci beaucoup. Oui oui ne vous inquiétez pas, Geralt et moi avons déjà dormi à la belle étoile. Oui, même en hiver. Nous trouvons des moyens de nous réchauffer mutuellement.

Geralt trouva un os dans son ragoût. Il le posa sur la table et continua de manger. La chaleur lui emplissait le ventre, atténuant les crampes douloureuses dues à la faim et qui le narguaient presque constamment depuis deux jours.

\- Ceci est une bonne question, s'exclama soudain Jaskier. Mais je ne puis y répondre sans dévoiler les secrets de notre partenariat. Merci à tous, merci, vraiment. Vous êtes adorables, merci !

Puis peu à peu, les discussions reprirent et on oublia le barde qui récupéra ses affaires et s'éloigna, rejoignant le coin d'ombre et son sorceleur en train de se nettoyer les dents avec un bout d'os qu'il venait de casser entre ses doigts pour utiliser le morceau le plus pointu.

\- Comment tu as trouvé ma nouvelle chanson ? Pas mal, n'est-ce pas ?, lança Jaskier en s'asseyant face à lui. Je l'ai écrite pendant que tu nourrissais Ablette. La pauvre, elle n'a pas vu de foin depuis bien longtemps. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Ablette ? C'est drôle comme nom. Mais pour ma chanson, tu as aimé, hein ?

Comme à son habitude, Geralt ne répondit qu'un vague "hmm hm" qui voulait tout et rien dire. Jaskier s'en contenta cependant, encore ébloui par son propre succès.

\- Ils ont adoré en tout cas, et ce n'est que justice après tout, car vraiment, cette arachnomoche t'a donné bien du fil à retordre, il est donc normal que...  
\- Arachnomorphe, le corrigea Geralt en dégageant enfin le petit morceau de viande coincé entre la canine et l'incisive.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'était une arachnomorphe, répéta le sorceleur avant de se souvenir que ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance que Jaskier le sache, et que de toute façon il l'aurait probablement oublié dans les jours à venir.

Pourtant le barde sortit de quoi écrire de sa sacoche en cuir, aussi Geralt tenta à nouveau de l'ignorer en finissant son vin. Il avait gagné de quoi s'offrir quelques repas et une nuit à l'auberge, autant en profiter et se faire un peu plaisir. Il aurait pu réclamer une fille de joie, mais quelque chose lui disait que Jaskier risquait d'être contrariant s'il le faisait.

\- C'est toujours intéressant quand tu veux bien parler de tes expériences de sorceleur, déclara le barde en griffonnant. Tu n'es pas très bavard, pourtant j'aimerais bien que tu m'en dises plus...

Il laissa une pause, puis voyant que Geralt ne disait rien, il parla à nouveau :

\- Non pas que je veuille te forcer. On est évidemment pas obligé de discuter...

Quelque chose toucha la jambe de Geralt et ce dernier s'arrêta de boire. Il reposa lentement son gobelet sur la table et posa le regard sur Jaskier.

Celui-ci lui sourit, et son pied caressa doucement la jambe du sorceleur sous la table.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas intéressé, répondit Geralt.  
\- Par la discussion ? Oui, j'ai cru remarquer, susurra Jaskier. C'est dommage, parce qu'encore une fois, j'adore t'écouter. Tu ignores à quel point tu es fascinant Geralt. Toutes ces aventures qui traînent dans tes souvenirs n'attendant que d'être révélées par un génie tel que moi et mises en chanson. Imagine l'argent que l'on pourrait se faire...

Il étala devant Geralt les biscuits qu'on lui avait offert, et le sorceleur déglutit un peu de la salive qui lui envahit la bouche. Il n'était pas aussi faible que ça.  
\- Tes chansons sont pourries de toute façon, asséna-t-il.

L'expression de Jaskier se fit offusquée.

\- Moins pourries que ton hygiène dentaire en tout cas !, siffla-t-il en rangeant prestement ses affaires dans sa sacoche. Je vais dans notre chambre...  
\- Comment ça NOTRE chambre, réagit Geralt.

Mais le barde le snoba, quittant la salle en oubliant ses biscuits sur la table.

Finalement, après quelques hésitations, Geralt en pris deux pour les fourrer dans sa bouche, puis ramassa les autres avant de se lever, abandonnant des pièces sur la table.

Une fois dehors, il souffla dans le creux de sa main et respira l'odeur.

Son hygiène dentaire n'était peut-être pas la meilleure qui soit, mais de là à dire qu'elle était pourrie...ça ne sentait pourtant pas si mauvais. Peut-être que ça sentait un peu l'oignon, mais Geralt aimait l'oignon.

Il se demandait si Jaskier n'aimait pas l'oignon. La pensée lui fit un petit pincement au cœur, puis il décida de faire une petite balade digestive.

Toutefois, alors qu'il s'était seulement éloigné de quelques pas, une voix familière, venue d'au-dessus, l'interpela :

\- Hey Geralt !

Le sorceleur leva le nez. Jaskier était assis à la fenêtre de l'étage de l'auberge. La lueur de la lampe dans son dos découpait sa silhouette. Il avait retiré sa veste et les pans ouverts du col de sa chemise pendait sur sa poitrine imberbe.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je continue à te suivre même quand tu dis que mes chansons sont pourries ?  
\- Parce que mon travail te donne de la matière pour gagner de l'argent, répliqua du tac-au-tac le sorceleur.

Jaskier eut une expression bizarre.  
\- J'avoue, c'est une des raisons. Mais l'autre raison ?

Geralt haussa les épaules.  
\- Je ne sais pas.

Alors Jaskier sourit et baissa la tête, ses cheveux lui retombant devant les yeux. Il soupira, et redressa la tête en souriant à nouveau.  
\- Si tu rentres, je te montrerais. J'ai demandé qu'on fasse monter de l'eau pour un bain. Tu n'as pas envie d'un bain ?  
\- Tu vas encore me casser les burnes pendant que je le prends, rétorqua Geralt. Alors non merci.  
\- Tu adores que je te masse les burnes, pépia gaiement Jaskier.  
\- CASSER, pas masser !, gronda Geralt, mais le barde avait quitté et refermé la fenêtre.

Le caractère de Geralt étant ce qu'il est, le sorceleur monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'auberge et surgit dans la chambre. Il semblait n'y avoir personne, mais il entendait quelqu'un siffloter derrière le rideau qui partageait la pièce en deux.

Il largua son épée et son fourreau sur le lit, et commença de se déshabiller sans faire de manière. Une fois nu et débarrassé de ses bottes, il tira fermement le rideau derrière lequel Jaskier attendait.

Geralt le trouva penché vers la bassine d'eau.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, gronda le sorceleur.  
\- Je mets de l'essence de fleurs, pour que ça sente..., commença le barde avant de relever la tête et de rester bouche bée.

Geralt, satisfait de ne plus l'entendre parler, s'approcha de la bassine. Naturellement, Jaskier s'écarta, ainsi Geralt put entrer dans le bain et s'asseoir confortablement.  
\- Savon, grogna-t-il en tendant la main.

Jaskier lui donna ce qu'il voulait et Geralt commença à frotter le savon entre ses mains avant de se frotter le torse. Il sentait le bouc, c'était un fait, et ça ne le dérangeait pas trop, mais puisque Jaskier avait eu la gentillesse de faire couler un bain, il n'allait pas refuser d'en profiter.

\- Tu es énervé, dit Jaskier.  
\- Non, je ne le suis pas, marmonna Geralt en passant le savon sous ses aisselles.

Jaskier lui prit le savon des mains et commença à s'enduire les mains avant de lui masser les épaules :  
\- Au fait, je t'ai déniché un nouveau contrat, c'est bien payé et c'est pas loin.  
\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, répondit Geralt avec son amabilité familière.  
\- Je sais, mais Geralt, c'est quand même mieux d'avoir un toit au-dessus de la tête et de quoi se nourrir, non ?  
\- C'est sûr que ça m'éviterait d'avoir à te porter, lâcha le sorceleur avant de se mouiller son visage avec ses mains en coupe pleines d'eau.

Jaskier se pencha à son oreille.  
\- Tu pourrais aussi te payer de la compagnie, tu n'aimerais pas ça ?

Geralt se raidit. Il garda la silence et Jaskier n'en ajouta pas plus mais s'agenouilla près de la bassine pour regarder Geralt pendant qu'il lui parlait.  
\- Tu trouves vraiment que ma chanson était nulle ?

Le sorceleur fronça les sourcils, désarçonné par la question. Il dévisagea Jaskier, cherchant dans ses yeux bleus la raison de son insistance, sans parvenir à déchiffrer les émotions dissimulées derrière ce regard clair.  
\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, dit-il finalement sur un ton bourru. On a posé un piège, et j'ai pas lutté jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. En plus de ça les villageois qu'on a retrouvé était blessés mais en vie.

Jaskier frissonna :  
\- Oui, dans ces horribles cocons. Heureusement qu'on a pu trouver la grotte où elle gardait son garde-manger...  
Geralt lui enleva le savon des mains et se redressa pour se nettoyer le ventre et le dos. Jaskier soupira :  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'arrange un peu la réalité pour la rendre plus épique que ma chanson est nulle. Une chanson est faite pour faire voyager, pour faire peur, pour faire rire, pour émouvoir. Je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment un expert en sentiments, Geralt, mais tu dois bien te rendre compte que si je chantais les faits tels qu'ils sont réellement arrivés, nous aurions nettement moins de succès. Et après tout, la seule raison pour laquelle tu me gardes auprès de toi, c'est que je te fais de la bonne publicité en améliorant ta réputation.  
\- Je ne te garde pas pour ça, le coupa Geralt en se levant brusquement.

Jaskier ouvrit grand la bouche en levant la tête, et finalement il détourna les yeux avant de lui tourner le dos. Il y avait dans sa réaction une pudeur inattendue dans laquelle Geralt tira un certain contentement. Il continua de se décrasser, utilisant l'éponge cette fois pour frotter plus fort.

\- Dans ce cas, on peut savoir les raisons ?, déclara Jaskier en s'asseyant contre la bassine, genoux repliés contre la poitrine.

Geralt se pencha pour se savonner les jambes. Il y avait des traces de boue emmêlées dans ses poils.  
\- Premièrement, tu n'es pas fichu de te débrouiller tout seul. Si je te lâchais, tu n'y survivrais pas une seconde et tu te ferais tuer par un mari jaloux ou un monstre.

Jaskier sourit sans le contredire.   
\- Et deuxièmement ?

Geralt soupira d'exaspération et se nettoya les parties. Il frotta énergiquement les bourses avant de s'attaquer à la verge, nettoyant délicatement le gland avec ses doigts. Le fait que Jaskier soit juste à côté de lui pendant qu'il faisait ça avait quelque chose d'un peu gênant, mais également de revigorant.  
\- Deuxièmement...

Il réfléchit en triturant son pénis. Ce n'était pas une question évidente. Jaskier était quand même une belle source d'ennuis, l'entraînant souvent dans les problèmes, alertant les monstres qu'il chasse et dilapidant leur argent.  
\- Ça me fait de la compagnie, argua Geralt à contrecœur.

Jaskier se retourna vivement, les yeux brillants :  
\- Alors tu admets que...

Il s'interrompit en voyant ce que Geralt était en train de faire.

Ce dernier lui jeta l'éponge à la figure et quitta la bassine, s'enroulant vivement la taille dans une serviette.  
\- Geralt, attends !

Il n'attendit pas. Il se glissa dans les draps propres du lit, encore tout humide - mais à ce moment-là, il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment. Il éteignit la lampe.  
\- Bonne nuit Jaskier.

Il ferma résolument les yeux, bien décidé à clore l'incident et ne plus jamais en reparlé, mais il entendit Jaskier pénétrer la chambre, puis s'arrêter.  
Le drap humide lui collait à la peau, qui commençait à refroidir dans l'air nocturne. Malgré tout, le sorceleur n'avait pas l'intention de se relever avant que Jaskier ne quitte la chambre.

Il attendit en silence. Pourtant le barde ne semblait pas convaincu de partir. Il s'assit même au pied du lit, faisant grincer celui-ci, et Geralt se raidit, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.  
Son sexe, coincé entre ses cuisses nues, eut un tressaillement et il serra davantage les jambes pour étouffer la sensation. Mais la main de Jaskier toucha sa cheville à travers le drap et la couverture.  
\- Geralt, murmura le barde. Je sais que tu ne dors pas.

Le sorceleur hésita à faire semblant de ronfler, juste pour essayer de le contredire. C'était néanmoins trop puéril pour qu'il mette l'idée en pratique, alors il gronda :  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Jaskier s'agita.  
\- Fais-moi une place. Je ne vais pas dormir par terre quand même !  
\- Tu as déjà dormi par terre, défendit Geralt.  
\- Oui mais je dors mal. Et puis on a une chambre...

Silencieux, le sorceleur se dit que s'il ne répondait pas, le débat s'éteindrait de lui-même et le barde s'avouerait vaincu.

Sauf que la main de Jaskier remontait de plus en plus.  
\- Geralt...tu te souviens que je t'avais dis que je te montrerais la raison pour laquelle je restais avec toi ?

Le sorceleur se redressa vivement avant que les doigts de Jaskier n'atteignent l'arrondi de ses fesses, et il lui saisit le poignet en s'asseyant.

Jaskier lâcha un hoquet de stupeur et tendit la main pour toucher l'épaule de Geralt. Les yeux jaunes de ce dernier brillaient dans la pénombre.  
\- Tu es tellement lent à la détente, chuchota Jaskier en se penchant.

L'instant d'après, Geralt pouvait sentir les lèvres du barde sur les siennes.  
Le sorceleur repoussa le barde brutalement, si brutalement que Jaskier glissa sur la couverture et tomba par terre avec bruit.  
Il ne mit pas longtemps à se relever, mais très lentement, comme s'il craignait l'attaque d'un fauve. Geralt ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son visage, mais il savait que c'était lui le fauve, lui que

Jaskier regardait.

La sensation de ses lèvres lui brûlait encore la bouche.  
\- Tu as un humour plus que douteux, déclara-t-il avec une nonchalance feinte.

Feinte parce qu'il était excité et qu'il avait beau ne pas être intéressé par les hommes, Jaskier finissait toujours par attiser sa curiosité sur tous les sujets. Et qu'il bandait dur.

Jaskier fit un bruit, comme quand on pouffe de rire, mais sans conviction.  
\- Allons Geralt, ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es...  
\- Alors quoi ?, répondit le sorceleur, hors d'haleine. Tu restes parce que tu espères que je te prenne dans mon lit ?

Il n'y croyais pas en le disant, mais le silence de Jaskier le fit douter. Plus le silence s'étirait et plus la possibilité se faisait réelle, allumant une flamme qu'il ignorait posséder en lui.

Le barde se détourna.  
\- Je vais dormir dans l'écurie.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, Geralt fuit le refuge confortable des draps pour rejoindre Jaskier. Il n'eut pas besoin de l'appeler pour que celui-ci se fige, la main sur la poignée.  
Geralt se plaça derrière lui, si près qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de Jaskier irradier à travers ses vêtements sur sa peau nue.

Il posa une main à plat sur la porte à peine entrouverte et la referma.

La respiration du barde s'accéléra.   
\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris..., prononça-t-il faiblement. Je...croyais que tu voulais que je m'en aille.  
\- A quel moment j'ai dis ça ?, murmura Geralt d'une voix rauque, ses longs cheveux dégoulinant d'eau sur son torse. J'ai seulement dis que tu pouvais dormir par terre...

Il pressa lentement son bassin contre les fesses de Jaskier, lui faisant ainsi ressentir son érection.

Le barde gémit.  
\- Geralt...  
\- Tais-toi, l'interrompit Geralt en lui prenant le menton pour le forcer à se tourner vers lui.

Il l'embrassa avec fougue, et lorsque Jaskier se fut entièrement retourné, il le plaqua contre la porte.

La serviette, qui était courageusement restée attachée à ses hanches jusque-là se dénoua et tomba à terre.  
\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, grogna le sorceleur en mordillant la lèvre inférieure du barde.

Jaskier sourit entre deux baisers avides.  
\- Faire quoi ?  
\- Me traiter d'idiot.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas trait...aaaah ! Hmmm...

Les lèvres de Geralt descendirent sur sa gorge, suçotant la peau pâle et fragile. Jaskier s'enroula autour de lui sans la moindre trace de pudeur, la jambe sur sa taille, ses bras entourant son dos comme une liane.

Soudain les bras de Geralt le soulevèrent de terre et Jaskier poussa un hoquet de surprise. Les mains larges de Geralt sous ses fesses, il le conduisit jusqu'au lit. Jaskier s'agrippa à lui plus fort, craignant que le sorceleur ne le jette sans cérémonie mais à son grand étonnement, il n'en fit rien. Malgré l'effort que cela devait demander, il posa doucement Jaskier, et il l'allongea, tout en se couchant à son tour sur lui.

Jaskier prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'amener vers lui et l'embrasser de nouveau, avec ferveur. Le sorceleur le laissa faire, mais ne resta pas inactif pour autant, puisqu'il ouvrit d'un geste sec la chemise de Jaskier, faisant sauter les boutons dans un craquement.

Le barde arrêta immédiatement ses baisers pour s'indigner :  
\- Hey, c'était ma préférée !  
\- Alors déshabille-toi, menaça Geralt d'un air très sérieux.

Jaskier, qui tenait beaucoup à sa garde-robe, décida qu'il valait mieux pour celle-ci qu'il obéisse. Ce n'était pas chose aisée, et il se tortilla sous Geralt pour parvenir à retirer ses chausses et le reste de ses vêtements. Toutefois, aussi étrange que cela puisse être, le fait d'enlever ses habits tout en demeurant en proximité étroite avec le sorceleur - dont il convoitait secrètement et depuis longtemps les faveurs - le rendait plus excité encore.

Ils y étaient. Une fois qu'il serait nu, ils pourraient enfin commencer les festivités.

A peine s'était-il débarrassé de son collant que Geralt enroulait déjà à nouveau son bras autour de lui, dans un mouvement de possessivité qui poussa Jaskier à se coller davantage contre lui, absolument ravi d'être la cible de ce type d'attention - pour une fois. Tout sourire, il s'empressa de venir embrasser son cou musculeux, les doigts jouant avec ses boucles argentées, puis descendant le long de sa poitrine.

La main de Geralt se posa sagement sur sa hanche, le pressant un peu plus contre lui, et il mordilla son oreille pour qu'il relève la tête, ce que Jaskier fit, accueillant sur ses lèvres un nouveau baiser qui lui remplit la tête de bulles de champagne.

Il se frotta sans la moindre trace de pudeur contre l'érection massive du sorceleur et émit une sorte de couinement en se rappelant de la différence de taille. Geralt avait beau ne pas être beaucoup plus grand que lui, il était clairement mieux doté par la Nature.  
\- Je suis jaloux, marmonna le barde entre deux baisers.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Non rien.

Geralt le renversa sur le dos et Jaskier écarta les cuisses pour l'encadrer de ses jambes. Les mains de Geralt s'aventurèrent alors sur ses fesses et le barde poussa un gémissement d'envie. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait le pénétrer tout de suite, mais à l'idée de se faire prendre par Geralt, il en avait des frissons dans l'échine.

Son membre viril, qui frottait contre son ventre à répétition, émoustillait de plus en plus son imagination, et il tentait de se représenter la sensation qu'il aurait de se faire combler par une érection aussi monumentale.

La pensée lui fit monter la salive aux lèvres, et les baisers qu'il échangeait avec Geralt se firent un peu plus baveux. Bizarrement, ce dernier s'enflamma, coinçant sa tête entre l'étau de ses mains larges pour le dévorer, et ses dents, plus pointus que la moyenne, provoquaient des petites pointes de douleur semi-agréables lorsqu'elles s'enfonçaient dans ses lèvres souples.

Jaskier avait connu les ardeurs passionnées d'un grand nombre d'amants et d'amantes, mais jamais d'un sorceleur, et il se demandait s'il n'allait pas en perdre la raison. Son corps lui semblait en feu, la sensibilité de ses zones érogènes multipliée par deux : ses tétons, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, sa gorge, ses fesses, et surtout, son sexe. Il se sentait mouiller abondamment entre eux, alors qu'ils n'avaient encore rien fait.

Mais il avait tellement attendu, tellement attendu ce moment que c'en était presque trop pour son petit cœur malmené, et son corps répondait de cette manière à cause de la frustration que ça avait été, notamment quand Geralt avait trouvé Yennefer.

Une pensée soudaine le traversa et il pouffa de rire : il fallait qu'il écrive un jour une chanson sur l'énorme bite du sorceleur. Il ferait un tabac...  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?, gronda Geralt.

Jaskier passa ses bras autour de son cou.  
\- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais te décider à passer aux choses sérieuses, le nargua-t-il avec sa désinvolture habituelle.  
\- Tu ne me trouves pas assez sérieux là ?, grogna Geralt en appuyant davantage son érection contre cette de Jaskier.

Ce dernier s'étrangla, les lèvres encore brûlantes, humides et gonflées des baisers violents qu'ils venaient d'échanger.  
\- Je te veux, laissa-t-il échapper dans un soupir de pur luxure.  
\- C'est ce qui est prévu, murmura Geralt. Enfin, si tu veux bien t'arrêter de jacasser.  
\- Tu aimes mes jacasseries ! Mes jacasseries font tout mon charme !, s'offusqua le barde.  
\- Pas tout, non, murmura Geralt en guidant son sexe entre les fesses de Jaskier.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.  
\- Geralt, tu ne vas pas...

Mais Geralt pressa bel et bien son gland contre la rondelle serrée de son amant. Jaskier couina et le repoussa :  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais idiot !? Tu ne peux pas rentrer comme ça !!  
\- Je sais bien, rétorqua le sorceleur. Arrête de te débattre, je vais pas forcer ! Je veux juste frotter !

Aussitôt, Jaskier se détendit - même s'il n'était pas certain de la véracité de ses dires - et il constata que loin de l'avoir refroidit, la petite initiative de Geralt l'avait considérablement excité : son propre gland dégoulinait de liquide séminale.

Il s'empara de sa verge et commença à se branler en haletant. Cependant, Geralt lui prit le poignet.  
\- Laisse-moi te toucher.

Pas rancunier pour un sous, et certainement pas dans ce type de circonstances, Jaskier écarta ses doigts, laissant ceux de Geralt les remplacer.

Le sorceleur n'était pas des plus adroits, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas en habileté, il le compensait en bonne volonté, ramassant avec son pouce le liquide pour l'étaler sur la couronne, qu'il pressait à chaque va-et-vient avec la peau du prépuce.

Jaskier se cambra en arrière, aux anges, et s'enfonça dans les oreillers. Il voulait jouir, tout en se répétant que c'était trop tôt et qu'il voulait en profiter encore un peu. Il voulait que Geralt tente à nouveau de le pénétrer, car malgré tout, il aimait sentir sa verge épaisse dans la raie de ses fesses, il aimait le contact de son gland énorme sur sa rondelle minuscule. Il voulait que Geralt le doigte avec un onguent et le fasse miraculeusement s'élargir pour réussir à prendre ce très beau spécimen dans le cul.

C'était Geralt après tout.

L'image mentale lui arracha un nouveau geignement, et une vague d'émotions le remplit, déversant sur lui un plaisir soudain, qui s'échappa de lui avant qu'il puisse le retenir.

Il éjacula brutalement, sans prévenir, et puisqu'il avait cédé, il profita de l'extase aussi longtemps qu'il le put, tressaillant de tout son corps, convulsant et vidant son orgasme jusqu'à la lie.  
\- Tch, fit Geralt en se soulevant à la force d'un seul bras, afin de glisser une de ses mains entre ses jambes pour se masturber à son tour.

Jaskier, qui reprenait lentement ses esprits, l'interpela d'une voix languissante :  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- A ton avis, haleta le sorceleur. Je peux pas te la mettre, alors...  
\- Oooooh, trêve de romantisme mon ami, le coupa le barde en se redressant sur les coudes, sourire aux lèvres. Laisse-moi faire...

Et il glissa sous Geralt. Ce dernier écarta un peu plus les jambes pour le laisser se faufiler entre, et bientôt le visage de Jaskier se trouva à la hauteur de son érection.

Le barde posa une main à l'arrière d'une cuisse et Geralt se raidit.  
\- Ne me dit pas que c'est ta première fois, susurra Jaskier d'un ton narquois.

Le sorceleur gronda, sans répondre, comme à son habitude.  
Sans se formaliser, Jaskier saisit ses bourses, assez fermement, et les massa lentement. Nuque courbée pour pouvoir redresser un peu la tête, il caressa la peau souple et poilue avec sa langue, remontant vers la base de son large pénis turgescent. C'était parfaitement obscène, la manière dont Geralt réagissait à sa technique, car il gémissait sans retenue son plaisir, à mesure que la bouche de Jaskier montait pour venir entourer la longueur de sa verge. Il n'était pas très bruyant, mais ses grondements avaient quelque chose de bestial qui électrisait Jaskier.

Le barde se laissa tenter, il abandonna ses taquineries pour venir jouer avec le gland, frottant délicatement ses lèvres humides contre la couronne, pour l'emboucher progressivement, faisant glisser le bout contre son palais.

Les abdominaux de Geralt se contractèrent et il eut un petit mouvement de retrait, comme un reste de pudeur qui força Jaskier à poursuivre sa bite pour la garder en bouche. Il referma étroitement ses lèvres dessus et rouvrit les yeux pour les lever, et il comprit que Geralt s'était surélevé en s'appuyant sur ses deux bras, afin de pouvoir le regarder. Jaskier profita donc qu'il le regardait pour aspirer avec bruit la bite du sorceleur un peu plus profond, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pourrait pas, et de le ressortir vivement, luisant de salive.

Geralt s'étrangla en le voyant faire, mais le barde était trop occupé à reprendre sa respiration pour en faire la remarque. Sa main reprit la partie en branlant l'érection de Geralt, et Jaskier se remit à l'ouvrage, badigeonnant cette fois le frein de salive avec sa langue, lapant à qui mieux mieux la peau délicate et sensible.

Cette fois-ci, le sorceleur commença d'onduler lentement les reins sous ses caresses, prouvant ainsi qu'il les appréciait. Malgré sa posture, c'était cette réalisation qui fit réellement rougir Jaskier jusqu'aux oreilles, et il s'appliqua davantage, suçotant la forme incurvée du gland, insistant sur son contour, avant de l'entourer de ses lèvres, jouant à frotter l'intérieur de celles-ci sur la couronne, avant de sortir sa langue pour la passer encore une fois sur toute la longueur, savourant la taille de celle-ci.  
\- Suce-la, souffla Geralt en haletant, le ton impérieux et revêche.

Jaskier releva ses yeux bleus, sachant exactement quel effet cela faisait à ses amants, et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de reprendre le gland dans sa bouche et de sucer, exactement comme Geralt lui a demandé, tout en gardant - c'était difficile - les yeux rivés sur ce dernier.

Le barde se concentra et pompa lentement le pénis dans sa bouche, allant et venant dessus, les doigts entourant la base, tandis que son autre main malaxait les bourses avec entrain. Il commençait à avoir une crampe de la nuque, aussi en dépit de son implication, il voulait en terminer vite, d'autant que Geralt semblait avoir assez attendu : ses reins suivaient le rythme imposé par la bouche de Jaskier, et ses halètements se faisaient plus rauques, plus pesants. Sa verge dégoulinait de liquide séminale, laissant comprendre à Jaskier par ses tressaillements qu'il n'était plus très loin de l'orgasme.

Enfin, la délivrance arriva et Geralt se figea, retirant sa queue de la bouche de Jaskier, et ce dernier le laissa faire, mais il couvrit l'urètre de sa bouche, et lorsque le sperme jaillit, il gémit en se saisissant de sa propre verge, à nouveau en érection, et il se masturba rapidement, les doigts légèrement visqueux coulissant agréablement sur son pénis, tandis que Geralt lui remplissait la bouche.

Forcé de déglutir, Jaskier ignora la texture. Ce n'était pas plaisant en soi, mais le regard que lui jeta Geralt en le voyant faire l'envoya dans les étoiles et il jouit à son tour, une traînée de semence coulant lentement de son menton pendant qu'il couinait de plaisir sans retenue.

Geralt lui plaqua la main sur la bouche, mais cela n'empêcha pas Jaskier d'aller au bout de son orgasme.

Quand il se tût enfin, le sorceleur roula sur le côté, et Jaskier remonta à sa hauteur. Il s'essuya le menton avec son bras.  
\- Alors, c'était bien, non ?  
\- Hmm hm, répondit Geralt avec son laconisme habituel, avant de se rouler dans les draps et de tourner le dos à Jaskier.  
\- Est-ce que tu voudras recommencer ?, souffla Jaskier en se penchant pour murmurer à l'oreille du sorceleur.

Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et hésita. Il marmonna :  
\- J'essaye de dormir Jaskier.  
\- Ça t'a tant épuisé que ça ? Je te croyais plus endurant, susurra le barde, avant de s'emmitouflé à son tour dans les draps et de tourner le dos à Geralt.

Ce dernier se tût. Le lit n'était pas prévu pour deux personnes et ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, il pouvait sentir le dos de Jaskier contre le sien.

Lentement, il se retourna et pris le barde dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne se plaignit pas, alors Geralt chuchota.  
\- Dors.

Et alors c'est ce qu'ils firent.


End file.
